Jenny McFee
- Average= - No Sunglasses= }} |-|Dream = - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Extra = - Han Solo= }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = Well, if you're taking orders for this stuff, can I have a Soul Calibur? Or one of those Greek Xiphos swords. Whichever is easier. |title = Muse of Time. |age = 14-15 |screenname = godheadBubbles |modus = Problemsleuth modus, The Everymodus. |rave = Break Time |specibus = Pen/Swordkind, Chainkind (obtained after Expansion Pack is received). |style = Perfect syntax. Starts making Doctor Who puns due to having nothing but the series 3 boxed set to watch for several weeks. |planet = Land of Darkness and howling spirits. |like = Winning, gaming, sports, art. |hate = Losing, Internet trolls, My Little Pony. |music = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZR8S-nR3iE; No - Vim |relations = Jackie McFee - sister Cass Peterson - Stupid American Cousin Mellohi Scratch - Friendenemy, server player. Dalekshadesprite- a sprite prototyped from one of her life sized Daleks. On accident, she threw her A.I. Shades into it, and now it has a bit of her personality and the Dalek's need to kill and exterminate. But it can't really do it because it has no weapons. }} Jen McFee is a hardcore gamer, sports player, and secret artist. She began playing Sburb out of sheer curiosity. Biography As soon as Jenny McFee began playing Sburb, she ran into complication after complication. She couldn't make hide nor hair of the strategy guide, she didn't realize it was two player for a while, and Jack Noir was sent to assassinate her. As soon as she realized he was outside her window, she brained him with a cricket bat. She then continued, with Mellohi Scratch as the server player, to begin the ascent. After the Omega Disaster, she fled the universe with her surviving friends. Appearance If for some reason the image in her character box isn't good enough for you, Jenny is a girl. She dresses in white pants, a white jacket, and a white T-shirt with a green Breath motif on it. Her skin is all white and so is her hair. She also wears a pair of jet-black "Kamina Shades," better recognized by some of the Homestuck fandom as "Bro Strider Shades." Personality Jenny is extremely arrogant. She is unwilling to accept help, as she is convinced she can do everything herself. She seems likely to learn her lesson the hard way. Abilities as god tier As the Muse of Time, Jenny is capable of making Time Shenanagins. These can consist of: *Creating unstable time loops without damaging the fabric of time. (for example, while a stable time loop might involve you getting an item from your future self, using it, then finding the object later and then traveling back in time to give it to yourself again, an unstable time loop would be like the same thing, except you don't give the object to back to your past self.) *Slowing down/speeding up time for someone else. This can preserve someone that is dying, or it can kill someone of old age in a matter of minutes. *Other wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey things. Jenny believes that although her god-tier powers are incredibly passive, they can still be used as a weapon. Relationships Jenny has a grudging friendship with Mellohi Scratch. They tend towards arguing and fighting, although they manage to make a good team. She is also known to physically brawl with her older sister, however she insisted that they fought all the time for fun, and got fairly angry when Mellohi locked her in a wardrobe. When Post-Scratch Jackie is killed by Diamonds Droog, she murdered the Dersite agent and then slipped into a depression. She and her cousin Cass often take mean shots at each other. Thanks to their large culture gap and differing personalities, they get on very poorly. Despite her strained relationship with Cass, Jenny goes on a manhunt for Atalanta when the Cherub drops Cass out of the skyship. Jenny speaks little with Dylan Diamond, although it is assumed they are on good terms. Gallery File:Jenny_pony.jpg|MLP!Jenny drawn by Dylan for laughs JennyHeroMode.png|A hero mode picture of Jenny Strife.png|Jenny prepares to strife TalkAngry.gif|Talk Sprite JennyLikeABoss.gif|No one can escape the Miles (unused) JennyExperimental.png|Crappy hero mode drawn with a mouse. Squiddle jenny.png|Kittygirl19 made a Squiddle version. Category:Trials of Sburb Category:Humans Category:Omega Survivors